User talk:Tricell
RE: Film Enemies Hi there Tricell. I know you wanted to help, that goes without saying, but, in our categories system, we do not make subcategories of the enemies according to installment appearances. It's why we do not have categories, say, like "Dead Space 1 Enemies", etc. As for the Achievements list, again, I know you meant well, I just don't think it should have been added this early. The game is not even released yet and the list itself, from what I could tell with a google search, was not officially released, rather was leaked (I am going to assume it's real for now as I don't want to check it and face potential spoilers). Anyway, I have added both a spoiler header at the page, and made the list collapsible, so it should be ok as long as other people keep the spoilers contained in there. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:38, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :I don't doubt that the list is official, but it wasn't (and still isn't) officially released. It was leaked. That's all. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:26, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Please Read Please stop uploading Dead Space Salvage in its entirety here. I am not against sharing per se, but there are lots of other places you can do that; this goes against the "Fair use" policies of wikia. Your Edits to the article will be undone and the images will be deleted. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 18:27, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I didn´t know S.E.E.L.E. 18:37, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :I am requesting your help in order to delete them. I want you to paste here the links to every image from Salvage you uploaded. Just copy paste them here, so that I can delete them faster. Paste the links to their actual pages, not to the popups that appear once you click on an image. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 19:01, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:059.jpeg :http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:058.jpeg :http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:057.jpeg :... :until :http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:000.jpeg :Tricell 19:33, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, but I still want you to write down all of them. See this like splitting the tasks, that must be done, between the two of us. You locate the files, and write them here, and I delete them. It's only fair; after all, you uploaded them in the first place. I'll be waiting for a full list of links. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 19:39, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :: ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:056.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:055.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:054.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:053.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:052.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:051.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:050.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:049.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:048.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:047.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:046.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:046.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:045.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:044.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:043.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:042.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:041.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:040.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:039.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:038.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:037.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:036.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:035.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:034.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:033.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:032.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:031.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:030.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:029.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:028.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:027.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:026.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:025.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:024.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:023.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:022.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:021.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:020.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:019.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:018.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:017.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:016.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:015.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:014.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:013.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:012.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:011.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:010.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:009.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:008.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:007.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:006.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:005.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:004.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:003.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:002.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:001.jpeg ::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:000.jpeg ::Tricell 23:15, January 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Unnamed Necromorph Please provide a link for the page you are talking about. The page that comes up as a result of searching this term is this and this is a Necromorph from the book, not the film. Also, please, remember to sign your messages with four tildes(~) in the future or I will be answering to wherever you left the message instead of your talk page. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:32, February 21, 2013 (UTC)